kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Grey
|image = |kanji = チャールズグレイ |romanji = Chāruzu Gurei |race = Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = |hair = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Queen Victoria's Private Secretarial Officer and Butler |previous occupation = |base of operations = London |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 8, Chapter 35 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} Earl Charles Grey (チャールズグレイ, Chāruzu Gurei) is a code-named double Charles (the other being Charles Phipps), and a member of Queen Victoria's Private Secretarial Officers, as well as her butler.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 38, page 15 He is an Earl, and thus, the head of house, in his family line. His family is said to be so famous that a flavor tea is named after them (Earl Grey).Kuroshituji manga, Chapter 39, page 12 Appearance Grey has shaggy silver hair that most is about chin-length, except for a small patch on the back of his head that extends to mid-back. He is about a head shorter than Phipps, and is rather boyish in appearance with his skinny body and his young facial features, which consist of large silver eyes, long eyelashes, a smooth rounded jaw, and a near-constant smile. His uniform is similar to Phipps's; however, he has some personal adjustments made to it. The pants are tucked into knee-high boots, over which are knee-high socks that have a line of buttons on the side, striped tops and a bow in the middle of the stripes on the outside of each one. He leaves his white swallowtail coat unfastened, exposing a dark, lace-embellished, button-down shirt with a thin, long bow tie around his neck. Over his left breast, he wears a pin that consists of a bow with a profile view of Queen Victoria hanging below it on a short chain. His jacket also seems to have much longer coattails than Phipps's and John Brown's jackets. He wears a belt slung low on his hips to holster a gold caged Rapier on his right hand side, as he is left-handed so will draw the sword across his body with his left hand, the hilt also seemes to be fashioned with gold so he wears black gloves to provide grip. Personality He appears to not take his job as seriously as Charles Phipps; on one mission, he complains about how "pitiful" it is that all they have to do is report back and questions if they are being punished by getting such a task.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 17 However, he seems to love his job when it allows him to engage in combat, referring to it as "play." He seems to love fighting skilled opponents in particular, cheerfully grinning throughout the fight, and commenting happily on their skills. He is a bit arrogant, however, to a certain extent, believing his skills to be superior to that of his opponent. This is backed-up, though, with him being excellent at close-range battle; he is able to cut Mey-Rin's guns in half with a single run past her. He also seems to bear little regard as to whether his opponent is male or female, stomping on Mey-Rin's chest with enough force to cause her to spit blood and fall to the ground. Despite these tendencies, it is said that he serves England with the same shrewdness that his grandfather did. Even though he has a zeal for fighting, when stopped, he will pause without pursuing it further. He seems to carry this energy into other aspects of his life and job, joyfully munching on a sweet after Sebastian Michaelis stopped him from attacking Baldroy.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 38, page 14 He is also prone to winking and grinning cheerfully nearly every time he speaks. Despite his typically youthful demeanor, he also seems to be extremely intelligent, fully aware of how to manipulate Ciel Phantomhive to get him to agree to an optional mission. He also seems to work quite well with Phipps, remaining calm when Phipps is not, and being energetic while Phipps remains calm. Despite Grey's own eccentricities, though, he occasionally seems thrown off by Phipps's oddities. Grey is also afraid of ghosts, saying that "he only believes in things he can cut with his sword". He also has a large appetite, as seen when he ate an entire dinner's worth of curry when he was "a little hungry". Aside from his bottomless stomach when it comes to eating, he's also shown to be quite the skillful drinker. While one character falls ill to wine after only three glasses, Grey is seen with a mountain of glasses and flasks, looking as casual as ever. Manga's Synopsis Noah's Ark Circus thumb|right|190px|Grey, Phipps, and John watch the Kelvin manor. He is initially seen with John Brown and Charles Phipps, watching Baron Kelvin's manor burn, although his name is not revealed at this time. He complains about them possibly being punished for having to do the task, but Phipps comments that they are there to document the goings-on and report back to Queen Victoria. Phipps adds that all that matters is her will.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, pages 37-38 Phantomhive Manor Murder Case thumb|right|190px|Sebastian intervenes in Grey's and Baldroy's fight. Grey arrives with Phipps at the Phantomhive manor, where he lets himself in by cutting down the door. Baldroy and Mey-Rin are in the kitchen, the room he cut into, and immediately go on the defensive. Using his sword, he attacks them, but they counter by using a kitchen knife and guns. However, with his superior skills, he is able to cut Mey-Rin's guns and knock her to the ground. Before he can deliver a final blow to Baldroy, however, Sebastian Michaelis steps in. Being stopped by Sebastian, he and Phipps formally introduce themselves, and reveal that they have a message from the queen to Ciel. Sitting down with Ciel, they explain that the queen would like Ciel to host a banquet and to entertain a guest in two weeks time. While Ciel initially refuses, Grey points out that the queen is not pleased with Ciel's report on the Noah's Ark Circus mission, prompting Ciel to agree in order to redeem himself. Grey then announces that he is the overseeing officer for the mission and wants to participate, which Ciel agrees to. They then take their leave, and on the way out, they encounter Finnian. Using exceptional speed, Phipps fixes Finnian's hat, much to Grey's surprise. When Ciel throws the party, Grey arrives with Georg von Siemens and he is revealed to be an earl. He participates in the festivities, and watches Sebastian carry off Georg when he gets too intoxicated. That night, a loud scream is heard from Georg's room, attracting all of the guests' attention. When Grey and the others arrive, they find Georg dead. Sebastian later revealed that the one who killed him was indeed, Grey. Ship Voyage During Elizabeth Midford's flashback, a younger Grey and Phipps were watching a fencing match between two opponents. As one opponent impressively defeated the other, Phipps questions if the winner is the son of Alexis Leon Midford, the one rumored as a genius of the sword. Grey corrects that the genius, thus the winner, is not the son but rather the daughter as Elizabeth removes her protective helmet.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 5 Afterwards, they both stare at her, Phipps staring curiously while Grey scowls grudgingly.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 6 After the Campania incident, Grey and Phipps arrive at the Phantomhive manor on Easter to deliver a message. Grey crashes through the window and Phipps walks in behind him. Grey overheard Elizabeth describing the Easter egg hunt and he dedcides he will also participate. Sebastian intrupates to add some rules to the competition and Grey realizes the rumors about Sebastian still being alive are true. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 11-13 He is paired with Phipps for the competition. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 16 After it starts, he finds Snake outside while his partner, Finnian, is looking for eggs in the garden. Snake sends his snakes on Grey, who is scared of them and is unable to counter. Phipps shows up with a snake charming flute. He then makes Snake pass out and they break Finnian's and Snake's egg, disqualifing them. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 24-30 Soon after, they meet Ciel and Sebastian in the manor. While Ciel is standing on a ladder to reach Elizabeth's egg, set in one of the candleholders on the chandelier, Grey throws his ladle and knocks the ladder away, leaving Ciel hanging from the chandelier with the egg in one hand. Grey then attacks Sebastian and asks how he survived after he had "killed" him a month ago, but he doesn't get a solid answer. Phipps then joins the fight. Sebastian fights off the attacks, but cannot counter attack because they are nobles, and attacking them would ruin the Phantomhive reputation. Sebastian tells Ciel, who is still hanging on the chandelier, to wait ten more seconds and begins starts counting down. Just when he reachs one, Grey's and Phipps' egg hatches, and Sebastian comments that a fertilised egg must have 'accidentally' gotten mixed up in the batch. As the rule was 'if, for any reason, the egg breaks then the team is disqualified', Phipps and Grey lose, leaving the latter furious Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 30-37. Everyone then goes outside to eat. Grey then remembers what he came for originally and gives Ciel a "love letter", apparently new orders from Queen Victoria. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 41 Quotes * (To Mey-Rin) "Wow! Double guns are so cool! But, I win at close combat."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 38, pages 9-10 * (To Charles Phipps about the Phantomhive manor) "That was really fun, huh? The servants are really strong."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 38, page 21 * (To Georg von Siemens) "You blockhead Germans will overtake England, you say? Come back in another ten years."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 49, page 7 * "I'll pass on your preaching, Phipps." * (Referring to Ciel Phantomhive) "I really wanted to knock that brat off of his perch."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51 Page 3 Trivia * Charles Grey may be based on Sir Charles Grey, who was a private secretary for Prince Albert. When Prince Albert died in 1861, he became Queen Victoria's private secretary until his death in 1870.Wikipedia:Charles Grey (British Army officer) References Navigation Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Queen's Servants Category:Nobles Category:Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc Category:Servants